The present invention relates to a control device for a coffee extractor in which hot water boiled by an electric heater which constitutes a drip mechanism is supplied to a case in which coffee powder is stored so that coffee is extracted as needed.
It is desirable that a coffee extractor drips a coffee of general concentration (to be referred to as "regular coffee" hereinafter) and a coffee of high concentration (to be referred to as "strong coffee" hereinafter). In a conventional coffee extractor, when strong coffee is to be dripped, much coffee powder is stored in a coffee storage case as compared with the extraction of regular coffee. In this manner, the consumption of coffee powder increases when the strong coffee is to be dripped. Therefore, it is desirable that a coffee extractor drips strong coffee and regular coffee as needed using the same amount of coffee powder.